


Gimme Shelter

by Silently_Strong



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Other, Pining, Re-encounter, Reencounter, Smut, at one point nobody's happy but I'm considering giving them a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silently_Strong/pseuds/Silently_Strong
Summary: When a childhood friend with a lot of baggage enters Mark Tuan's seemingly picture-perfect life again, all hell breaks loose. Even though his mind is telling him to turn Jinyoung away and not let him mess up his life once more, his heart is singing a different song.Im Jaebum falls for one Choi Youngjae the moment he lays his eyes on him. But Youngjae is closed up, secretive. He has so many walls around him and Jaebum is determined to tear them all down.Jackson is still healing from an emotional breakup, when a new love interest catches his attention, and maybe that's exactly what he needs - a cute distraction.Yugyeom and Bambam have been friends since childhood. When one of them comes out to the other, things change between them, but they both try to be as supportive of one another as possible.The red string of destiny binds them all together, but I own a sharp pair of scissors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3. I've been a silent fan and reader of many of you (hence my username), but I've been carrying all these untold stories inside of me all the while, and they were threatening to burst out explosively if I did not write them down right away. So I'm doing exactly that, writing them all down, one by one, slowly and patiently, until I'm satisfied.  
> English is my first language, so if you catch any grammatical mistakes, don't be afraid to correct me, I'm still learning and the feedback is well appreciated. Actually, one of the reasons why I decided to finally open an account here is so I could practice my English by writing.  
> I've never written fanfiction before, but I'm excited to give it a try.  
> The story which you're about to read is based on my original idea.  
> I love comments and feedback.  
> You all take care and I hope you enjoy my work. 
> 
> P.S. There's going to be a lot of angst in my works. I love to suffer. But I like fluff as well, so prepare to be crushed, then revived, then crushed again, then revived again, then...

„We need to talk.“

Jackson's KaTalk message was short, but to him, it was scarier than a thousand page Stephen King novel. 

Mark could feel his respiratory tract closing up. As he struggled for air, he wondered what he did wrong this time.

„Was it that plate I forgot to wash the other day? When I've fallen asleep while we were talking after work last night? Or maybe the food I made on Friday night? Did he not like it? What have I done?“

His thoughts were erratic, all over the place and he could not help but to blame himself, even before he knew what was really going on. 

He wasn't actually sure what Jackson wanted, it could have been nothing, but his anxiety was telling him that it was something big. Something bad. He was sure of it.

„He's going to break up with me,“ he concluded while sitting down with a long, heavy sigh. His whole body was shivering and he felt extremely cold all of a sudden, even though it was a warm spring day outside.  
A million horrible scenarios went through his mind. Everything he did and did not do for the past year and a half since they started living together was replaying in his memory. 

All he could do was sit there, on one of their uncomfortable kitchen chairs that Jackson chose and loved so much, arms around his legs, and rack his brains over it, silently staring at a particular spot on the fridge he could never get off, no matter how hard he scrubbed.

Anxiety did that to a person. 

On most days, he felt fine. He did his work meticulously, chatted to his co-workers like it was no big deal (because at the time, it would not be a big deal to him), hung out with his friends, cooked, slept, did everything with ease. 

But sometimes there would be a thought creeping up from the back of his mind that would keep him awake for 27 hours straight and would make him want to cry his eyes out and just give up on everything. It could be the smallest of things, something that would not bother most other people.

A little thing he did, an action he could've done better in his eyes. Something he could have said louder, something that he could have thought of faster.

He was too hard on himself, he knew that well, but it was a hard habit to get rid of when it was so ingrained in his mind and body that it felt unnatural not to put himself down, and it had a lot to do with the first few years of his school life. 

 

In truth, it was nothing like Mark thought. He did not do anything wrong, not in the way he was thinking at least, and Jackson knew that. He knew how Mark would react, but he had to do this, as he kept repeating to himself, it was the right thing to do for the both of them.

He could not help but to feel bad knowing that Mark was probably freaking out right now and he regretted the message he wrote, the moment he sent it. 

„I should've talked to him first,“ was what he thought, his face in his hands and a lot on his mind.

Still wishing he could take the message back and maybe even start this whole day again, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the cool window behind him. It wasn't particularly hygienic, he knew that, but it was the only cold surface in his vicinity. His focus shifted to the sounds the train was making, knowing it was only a sad excuse for a distraction, before the real storm comes.

 

He did not care about the trivial things himself. All of the problems that Mark was constantly thinking about were not even considered issues to him. 

Still, he understood that it was different for each person and that was why he had always made an effort to bring out a smile on other people's faces.

It was in his nature to try and cheer everyone up.

Where Mark was nervous, Jackson was calm and relaxed. Jackson was messy and Mark was neat. Jackson was loud and Mark was quiet, often even silent. Mark was stressed and forgetful, and Jackson could remember the most random, tiny details from the past that would not make sense to anybody else but himself, like what kind of pasta he had on May 15, 2009. 

(It was carbonara by the way, with extra bacon and his own mix of spices.)

 

They were two opposite people who complemented each other well and that was one of the reasons why their relationship lasted for as long as it did.

But recently, Mark was too nervous, too neat, too careful around him. He was always on the edge of breaking, or so it seemed to the people closest to him, he was always worried. 

He questioned himself even more than before, Jackson could tell, and it was hurting him. 

It was hurting them both.

 

Jackson knew about his issues before they started dating, Mark was very open and transparent about the fact, and he accepted him for who he was, because he knew that they made him the person he is now, the person he loved. 

His imperfections were perfect to him, even if he wished he could help him overcome them even more than he already tried to. Mark was more than just his great looks and his good moods, he was a complete person. Complicated, but who isn't nowadays? 

It was all worth it, because he was kind and warm and loving along with everything else. 

He was the best boyfriend Jackson has ever had, and he still loved him more than he ever loved anybody in his whole life. But that wasn't enough anymore, for either of them.

He got up from his seat on the train and stood by the door, minutes from arriving at his stop and he thought back to the day he woke up and realized that he would never be the one to help Mark, his Mark, move on from his past. 

 

It was a week after a certain Park Jinyoung had entered their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the suffer boat say "AYE!"


End file.
